2nd Constitution of Hurricane (Reformed)
Statement of Explanation I feel strongly for the need of strong base and structure for the model state I have founded. The First Template was not perfect and after a brief period of testing I have cooperated with a few others in order to improve the constitution. This is very similar to the First except for additions made and some changed words in the already existing clauses. This one will not be immediately enacted because the 3rd Template is planned to be put into use to help adapt to increase our efficeincy of our small population. -James Tyhurst Constituion (un-headed) The Second Constitutional Template of the Federal Republic of Hurricane Independence is ours but work continues. We know the first system was good but things can always be better. By order of the constituents and the people we have added and changed the faults the leader could not see at first. When the time is right , victory will be ours. Unit I The Branch of the Corpus Article 1. Clause 1. The first and most prioritized duty of the Corpus is to elect and vote out the President of the Federal Republic of Hurricane Clause 2. Members of the Corpus may commentate on legislation being made by the President and propose legislation bills individually to the President. Article 2. Clause 1. The Corpus must be made up of an even number of members above the number 0. Clause 2. The Corpus shall be split in half of Senators by State and Union representatives by profession. Clause 3. Each recognized profession and each State shall have one Senator Clause 4. If the number of Senators from the States and Professions is unequal the President may appoint Vice Senators or have them elected from States/Professions of his/her choice Article 3. Clause 1. All Senators shall serve a term of 4 years , their time of election/appointment is set by the Union of their profession or the government of their State. Clause 2. Vice Senators shall serve until the balance of Profession Senators and State Senators is balanced or if they are successfully impeached. Article 4. Clause 1. Every time an election is made to remove or place in the President , opposition voters , approving voters and abstaining voters must write Opinions that explain their place and their vote. Unit II The Branch of the Cervello Article 1. Clause 1. The Branch of the Cervello always consists of the President and his appointed Sub-Presidents Article 2. Clause 1. The first role of the President is to act as sole executive and legislator of the nation Clause 2. Sub-Presidents are officials appointed by the President whose duties are outlined by the President at any time. Article 3. Clause 1. All legislation after completion of writing and signing must take at least one week to become law. If the President is voted out in this period the bill will not become law. Clause 2. All bills should have at least one statement of Opinion personally written by the bill's writer(s). Language of the opinion does not have to non-offensive and may present the relevancy of the bill. Clause 3.The Branch of the Supreme Court may postpone or block bills/laws due to offenses against the constitution or dangerously general language outside of the Opinion Unit III The Branch of the Supreme Court Article 1 Clause 1. The Branch of the Supreme Court is entrusted in trying legal cases of constitutional question , interpreting the constituion of the Hurricane Republic , and reviewing state actions for constitutional agreement on the national scale. Clause 2. All actions taken by the Supreme Court as a whole must be done by majority vote when a majority of Supreme Court Judges are present Clause 3. The Branch of the Supreme Court is in charge of preserving of all Constitutional Templates. Article 2. Clause 1. The Supreme Court is to be made up of an odd numbered group of at least 3 judges Clause 2. If 3 independent judges can not be found , members of the Corpus and Cervello may take provisional positions appointed by the President Clause 3. If there are enough willing individuals , a non-provisional Supreme Court may vote to increase it's membership size Clause 4. Non-Provisional Judges are chosen via election by the Corpus Article 3 Clause 1 The Supreme Court may pardon criminals of convictions Clause 2 All actions taken or not taken via vote shall have written opinions from all sides either individually or collectively. Clause 3 The Supreme Court interpretation of Constitutional law should be the first interpretation recognized by all sections of justice within the nation. Article 4. Clause 1. The Supreme Court is in charge of forming it's procedure of impeachment against government officials. Unit IV Templates Article 1. Clause 1. Templates are preserved constitutional versions , including the one that is being used and those that are not. Clause 2. All Templates must have a Supreme Court or equivalent force Clause 3. Whenever another country cedes land or is annexed by the Hurricane Republic , they may have their constitution preserved as a template by their request Clause 4. Templates may never be deleted Clause 5. Templates and Constitutions will have sub-templates recorded with them of all original versions and edited versions. Clause 6. National , State , and local government templates will be preserved in separate areas. Unit V States Article 1. Clause 1. All States may form their own form of governments as long as it is democratic and cooperative with the National Government and Laws Clause 2. Each State is responsible for the formation of their local governments Article 2. Clause 1. When territory is ceded to Hurricane , if it is not given to a state it must become a territory or special district and may become a state at the legal population of 1. Article 3. Clause 1. All legal documentation and statuses of individuals must be recognizable in all states. Article 4. Clause 1. States may not grant titles of nobility Clause 2. States may not have tariffs on other states Clause 3. States may not have alliances and other treaties with foreign nations. Clause 4. States may be the organizers of Provisional Militia based in their state and may organize regularized self-defense forces in the place of the Provisional Militia. Clause 5. States may not print money Article 5. Clause 1. A Territory may not be formed without at least one recognized citizen Clause 2. Extraterritorial claims may be formed via treaty with the nation who has recognized claims at that location. Unit VI Rights of the People Article 1. Clause 1. The State may not regulate the sexual actions of consenting adults. Clause 2. All individuals are entitled with freedom of Speech , Religion , Journalism , Assembly , and Petition as long as others are not harmed by it. Clause 3. One may not have their property searched or seized by employees of the State without consent or a proper search warrant assigned by the judge of the locality. Clause 4. All politicians entitled with a salary may only have a middle class income. Clause 5. Politicians who must be elected to their office may not use paid advertisements. Clause 6. The State may never employ torture , excessive punishment , or excessive bail. Clause 7. The accused may not be required to testify against themselves. Clause 8. The accused are to be protected from double jeopardy and are given the right to a trial under jury. Clause 9. When legislation is passed that changes the salary of any politician , changes shall not occur in the designated offices until the office's next term. Category:Constitutions